Among lamps for a vehicle, a room lamp is a lamp for illuminating an interior of a vehicle from the center of a ceiling of the interior of the vehicle or a place adjacent to a windshield. Such a room lamp is an essential part for securing visibility of a driver and a passenger in an interior of a vehicle.
Although a bulb type light source has conventionally been used as a light source of a room lamp, the light source has recently rapidly changed to a light emitting diode (LED).
Conventionally, a room lamp may be provided with an LED package, a substrate for mounting the LED package thereon, a lens, and the like, and may include a housing including the above components. Particularly, when a light source is an LED, a heat sink may be provided at the room lamp. When the fact that a room lamp is installed in an interior of a vehicle in which a spatial limitation is serious is considered, there are problems in that the room lamp is difficult to install in the interior of the vehicle and a process in which the room lamp is applied to the vehicle is complex when a structure of the room lamp is complex.